Diamond and Dazzle
Diamond and Dazzle is a comedic slice-of-life comic series by MagerBlutooth. It follows the misadventures of Diamond Tiara and her pet kitty Dazzle. Many installments in the series are single-panel one-shots, but several—including the comic's first installment—are full-length comic strips.__TOC__ Strips One-shots Characters Main characters Diamond Tiara Adapted more or less from how she is depicted in the show, Diamond Tiara is a rich, spoiled Earth pony filly. However, she has occasional moments of genuine kindness, and Dazzle's presence serves to keep her somewhat grounded. As a child, she had an obsession with being different and unique, a trait that potentially carried over into her older self. Dazzle Diamond Tiara's "perfect, little kitty." An oddity of a domesticated animal, he shares many traits with canines (having been the only cat in a dog shelter). Mischievous, playful, and often a major pain in Diamond's butt, but deep down he loves her dearly. He is also shown to be very intelligent for a cat, being able to read and write, though he doesn't take kindly to being called one. Major characters Filthy Rich Diamond Tiara's father and owner of the local retail store Barnyard Bargains. Never seen without his signature red tie and perpetually tired-looking eyes. He was the one who originally adopted Dazzle for his daughter's birthday and tried to convince her to keep him. He occasionally spends quality time with the two of them and has shown to be somewhat impressed with how Diamond has raised her kitty. Banana Peal The yellow and white calling card and pet kitty of Diamond's Aunt Spoiled, with a penchant for giving her own food letter grades (usually mediocre ones.) As a kitten, Peal was timid and easily frightened, but she developed a more confident and snobbish personality after spending time with Dazzle. Being unable to meow, she wears a bell around her neck to get the attention of others. After becoming close friends with Dazzle, she begins to be a bit more friendly and playful around him. Diamond loves having Peal around, but doesn't particularly care for how Dazzle has been rubbing off on her. Imp While still currently unnamed and rarely seen, the Imp is a purple demon-like creature who can only be seen by those who use his technology (computers, video games, cell phones, etc.) True to his name, he enjoys causing mischief and has quite a sadistic sense of humor, going so far as to steal four things Diamond treasures to see what she likes the most. He is apparently not the only of his kind, and he may or may not be the leader of his species. He appears to have some kind of alliance with Discord and has shown to possess various magical powers similar to Discord's including shapeshifting, teleportation, and the ability to reach his arm through a telephone. Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara's best friend and classmate, also adapted from how she is depicted in the show. Similar to Diamond, Silver is a rich, spoiled Earth pony filly, but distinguishes herself by her intense love of animals and generally more optimistic outlook. Much like Dazzle, she cares deeply about Diamond's well-being and doesn't like to see her sad. She finds Dazzle ridiculously cute, to the point of frightening him when she gets too close. She's also shown to be rather devious when she gets a plan in her head. Imperius Silver Spoon's pet puppy, imagined by MustLoveFrogs. A relatively large puppy, almost the size of Silver, Imperius appears to be quite friendly, showing no ill will towards anyone he's met, even the cats. In fact, he clearly seems to be upset that Peal is afraid of him. He shows loyalty to his owner, following any instructions she gives him without question. He also greatly enjoys receiving affection from her, though he's curiously never once licked her face as a typical puppy would. Iggy Silver Spoon's pet iguana, imagined by FossilDiggerPegasus. A relatively large green iguana, almost the size of Dazzle, Iggy seems greatly attached to his owner, hiding behind her neck when placed in an unfamiliar situation. He shows loyalty and affection towards Silver, licking her face and following her instructions without question. He seems to have a wild imagination, imagining Peal as some kind of fire monster when he first meets her, and he seems to have an interest in video games, if Silver's claim that he owns a VR helmet is to be believed. Minor characters Randolph Diamond Tiara's elderly butler. As the only known servant in the Diamond household (aside from Dazzle), Randolph is tasked with handling mundane tasks that inconvenience Diamond's family. Though he's only made a handful of appearances in the series so far, he seems to be relatively close to the family he serves, showing sympathy to a brokenhearted Dazzle and even participating in family game night. He has yet to speak a word, and may possibly be mute. Diamond's mother Though never actually making a visual appearance, Diamond's mom has been referenced multiple times in the series, even as far back as the first comic. She generally is shown to be filming scenes on a video camera as they take place, the audience viewing the scene through her camera's perspective whenever she's around. She is implied to be incredibly shy and often using her camera to record things and take pictures. Like Randolph, she has never had any speaking lines. Aunt Spoiled Peal's owner and Filthy Rich's sister. An aloof green Earth pony that shares her kitty's penchant for critiquing things with letter grades, even when not on the job. She made her first appearance picking up Peal after leaving Diamond to look after the kitty for a time. Though little about her character has been revealed, she has shown to approve of Peal dressing up as a ninja, even ignoring her cat's shaved tail. Animated series An animated adaptation of Diamond and Dazzle by GamerSpax is in production, with YoshiGreenwater as the lead animator. Thus far, Tomoyo Ichijouji has been cast in the role of Diamond Tiara, and GamerSpax will be voicing Dazzle. External links *MagerBlutooth on deviantART *[http://magerblutooth.deviantart.com/gallery/50674993/Diamond-and-Dazzle MagerBlutooth's Diamond and Dazzle deviantART gallery] References Category:Fanmade comics